The invention relates to a cigarette pack comprised of a box with a hinged lid connected to the box along an axis of articulation. Such a cigarette box is often called a shoulder box. A group of cigarettes or the like is wrapped in an inner wrapping or blank made, for example, of tin foil, to form a tin foil block which is placed in the box.
Shoulder boxes for cigarettes or the like are conventionally made of cardboard. The cigarettes are arranged to lie flat in several layers (especially two layers) in the box, generally perpendicular to the axis of articulation of the hinged lid connected to the box.
In these shoulder boxes, the inner wrapping of tin foil (often with a layer of glassine ply on the inside) has a closed bottom wall and upper closing tabs partially overlapping one another. To remove cigarettes, these closing tabs which are not connected to one another are swung to opposite sides, allowing access to the cigarettes. An inner wrapping of this type offers only slight protection against losses of aroma and moisture, since the upper side of the cigarettes is covered over its entire area by closing tabs which are not connected to one another.